Yurei
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Kurisuta has just moved in and she becomes responsible for the accident resulting in Danny Phantom. She reveals that she also has powers, and that even Tucker has powers. The group becomes even stronger than before, and it's a good thing because a door has been opened to an incoming ghost threat!
1. Danny Phantom

Kurisuta Hikawa moved into the town of Amity Park. She was a miko in training, and was moving in to the house next to Fentonworks.

Kuri had long dark hair, bright blue eyes and caramel colored skin. She wore a red leather jacket, white dress shirt, red jeans, and black flats.

Kuri was carrying a box when she ran into a boy.

"Oh hey!" He helped her pick it up. "My name's Danny Fenton. Me and my best friend Tucker were wondering if you wanted to come in and hang out."

"Danny saw you had the Doomed Trilogy and we wanted to play." Tucker clarified.

"Sure ok," Kuri said. "But with a big fancy lab like this I bet you can rig up a cool controller. Let me at it with my wrench and we can enhance our gaming experience."

"Um, I don't think..." Danny began.

"Right on!" Tucker said, dragging her into the basement.

The boxes lay on the sidewalk, forgotten.

"Whoa...Ghost research?" Kuri paged through some books. "Though they've left quite a lot out. Ghosts after all have several subspecies, not to mention that they come in different colors to vary their threat level, mood, and mode of death."

Danny and Tucker looked at her, puzzled.

"Mode of..." Danny said.

"Well according to your parents, the ghosts were always ghosts, like how a yokai, that is, monster, exists. However, that's not the case. Ghost aren't born ghosts. They are born human. Then they die, usually in a bad way, and become ghosts." Kuri said.

"Wait a sec." Tucker said. "How do you know all this?"

"And what you're saying is, my parents lifetime of research is wrong?" Danny said. "Try telling them that. There's no way they're gonna go from: 'I gotta catch that ghost and tear it apart, molecule by molecule!' To 'lets get the ghost to cross over!'"

Kuri just laughed. "Oh no, on that part I actually agree with them. I'd rather face two vampires, a werewolf, and a wendigo, then go one round with an onryo."

"What the heck is that?" Tucker asked.

"Well its—"

"It's the worst of all ghosts, and the rarest. A onryo is the only ghost capable of violence or murder." Danny said, and was immediately met with strange looks. "It's in my mom's notes right here."

"Your mom seems to have a fix on this." Kuri said. "Looks like she thinks that most ghosts, at least stateside, are Jibakurei, fixed ghosts, that fixate on a location or idea."

"So tell us, Kuri, how do you know about ghosts?" Tucker asked.

"Whoa!" Kuri said, ignoring him. "Is this a portal?"

"Don't get excited, it doesn't work." Danny said.

Kuri examined it, pulling a wrench out of nowhere.

"Wait what are you—" Danny said.

"Oh I see..." Kuri said after some examination. "It's only mechanical. No portal is going to go to the Makai without the proper runic work."

She grabbed a piece of chalk and etched runes into the sides of the portal.

"You can't be serious. We can't go in the Ghost World!" Tucker said.

"Seems more like a Zone, Tuck." Danny said. "And she's right. We can't let my parents storm in there and dissect everything before we get a look. Aren't you curious?"

"Well it's your lab. You get first dibs." Kuri said.

Danny put on the suit, and Kuri removed the picture of his dad from his chest.

"Just, no way." Kuri laughed.

Danny went into the portal, pressed the button, and—nothing.

Kuri leaned in to peek, her bare hand touching the runes, and BAM!

She could hear Danny's shriek of pain as the the portal shocked him. Prismatic colors flashed around him until it settled on an aura—silver. Silver meant power unimaginable, and it was the rarest of auras.

Kuri removed her hand, and the portal stopped, but her magic remained in the runes. It was a working Ghost Portal now. And this was all her fault.

She ran to Danny's side, and Tucker was right behind her.

He was lying there. His hair was white and his eyes were closed. He didn't move.

Kuri placed her right hand, with index and middle fingers extended, in front of her pendant, then raising her hand to the upper right. It appeared in her hand, a sword.

"What are you doing?!" Tucker asked. "This is crazy!"

Kuri held the sword over Danny's body and seemed to listen for something. "He's alive. He's...transformed."

The sword vanished.

"Really, and a sword told you that?" Tucker said.

Danny's eyes opened. They were bright green and glowing.

"You're a yurei..." Kuri said softly. "I'm so sorry."

She reached out to help him up, and his hand went through hers. "Whoa! What's going on?!"

Kuri raised her reiki and grabbed his intangible hand, and pulled him up, forcing his ectoplasm to remain tangible.

"Danny?" Rachel Fenton, his sister, was coming down the stairs. "You know you and your friends can't play Doomed with Mom and Dad's lab technology!"

"It's going to be alright." Kuri said. "I'll protect you."

Surprised Danny blushed, and suddenly transformed back. Was it that he wanted, instead, to protect her? What had caused him to change back?

Kuri, in control of herself, grabbed them both and shimmered into his bedroom.

"How did you—" Tucker asked.

"Danny has powers. I've never heard of it before, I've heard of a hanyo—half demon—but never, not ever, a Hanyu—half ghost!" Kuri was going on excitedly.

Danny grabbed her. "Explain to us what you did in there. I saw the sword. If you really wanna protect me, start by telling me the truth."

Kuri paused, debating, then sighed. "I'm Miko. And you..." Her eyes flashed silver. "You are Danny Phantom."


	2. Miko

"What! Don't go naming me!" Danny said. "And I said explain already!"

"Well I was born with powers." Kuri said. "In Japan there are a lot of mikos. We cast out evil spirits, purify things, even officiate weddings. I'm a priestess. But well, my powers were a mite bit stronger, and my mom sent me to live with my Grams. She trained me and I kinda became a warrior. She told me something big was coming from Amity Park, I'm guessing it's you, Danny."

"Wait so you guys saw all this coming?" Tucker said. "Did you send Danny into the Portal on purpose?"

"No way! I can see the future but no where near that clearly!" Kuri protested. "I saw the threads of Destiny or whatever on him, but I didn't know he was going to be a superhero until after the accident, honest. And Danny, you still have options."

"Options?" Danny asked. "Like I won't have to be a freak forever?"

"Right." Kuri said. "There may be a way to reverse what happened: which I suspect is a blending of ectoplasm into your triple helix DNA."

"No no no." Tucker said. "It's called D-NA not Tri-NA. There aren't three strands."

"For a human being to be able to accept power of any kind, they have to have triple helix." Kuri said. "It's one of the laws of magic."

"So your a witch?" Danny said.

"I guess that's a way your culture would refer to me." Kuri sighed.

"What are your powers?" Danny asked.

"Hm. I can use sacred energy, and sacred weapons, defeating monsters and ghosts." Kuri said. "I have the Sight; that is I'm pretty much what you'd call a psychic. That's it. I like to create new weapons though. It's a hobby."

"What are your powers dude?" Tucker asked.

Danny thought about it. Ghosts could go invisible, intangible, fly and then they had other individual powers.

"I'm Going Ghost!" Danny transformed. "Huh it worked. Let's see."

Danny tried going invisible, and sank through the floor.

Kuri caught him. "Think solid thoughts. If you wanna be invisible, just think of something that scares you."

Danny closed his eyes, and vanished. "I did it!"

"Good now change back!" Tucker said.

"How?" Danny said, then he thought about Kuri again, blushed, and transformed.

Great. He was a ghost who had a crush on a witch who could probably purify him into next week. That was smart.


	3. Powers

Ok ready! Transform!" Kuri said.

"I'm Goin Ghost!" Danny transformed. "Now just like you said. You show me your power too."

"I haven't done this in a while." Kuri said nervously, and her form shimmered as she transformed into Miko.

Miko wore a Mardi Gras mask and a miko's hitodama—the clothes of a priestess.

"Cool!" Tucker said. "What about me? I need some cool stuff."

"You have a power Tucker." Miko said. "Technopathy."

"No way I'm not like you two." Tucker said.

"Hold your hand over the PDA. You understand it. You know it's inner workings and can fashion it into anything." Miko said.

Tucker held his hand over his PDA. It came apart and rebuilt around his arm like a sleeve. With a thought the PDA opened up a weapon.

"I have powers! How!" Tucker said.

"When Danny awakened, we all awakened." Miko said. "Hey Danny. Your invisible."

"How did you know?" Danny said.

"Can't deceive my Eyes." They glinted silver. Miko held out her hand to him. "Go through it."

Danny tried, but he wanted to touch her. His hand touched hers, and he changed back.

"So. What can you do?" Danny said.

Miko levitated. She flicked her hand and Tucker rose into the air.

"Cool I'm flying!" Tucker said.

Miko put him down.

"Also. Danny has a crush on me, and Tucker, tomorrow your going to start wearing a beret." Miko said, causing Danny to blush and Tucker to look shocked. "I am an empath and a Seer."

"That um...it sounds like it might be tough...having all that inside you."

Miko turned, her face different, eyes hollow and dark, hair long and stringy, skin strange and pale...almost like a _ghost_.

"You have _no idea_ what's inside me."


	4. Savior

Kuri?" Danny knelt in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Kuri are you ok?"

"What was that?" Tucker asked.

"That was an onryo." Kuri said. "It's a type of ghost that kills through nensha—the power to project images into the mind or film. She attacked my hometown when my mother was pregnant with me, and my mother absorbed her in order to purify her, and now she's a part of me."

"Whoa." Danny said. "So you're like me...but bad."

"Really bad." Kuri said. "I'm supposed to eventually be able to purify her from within, but that hasn't happened yet."

"Are you ok?" Tucker said.

"As ok as I can be." Kuri said.

"Look I just wanted to be normal...but..." Danny hesitated. "You can't ever be normal."

"Danny don't worry about me. I'll help you control your powers." Kuri said.

"I'm going to learn and become a real hero." Danny said. "And then I'm going to save you."

Kuri blushed. "Are you sure?"

"We'll do this like we do everything—together." Tucker said, and the three smiled.


	5. Splendid Reunions

"Danny you home yet?" Kuri beeped from Danny's Bluetooth. "You're gonna run into trouble. Three vultures—after your Dad. Stop em!"

"I got it, Kuri. Tucker still grounded?" Danny said.

"Yeah he got busted for late night video games." Kuri said.

There was a shriek and Danny caught a chill as his ghost powers let him know that the vultures were there.

He made short work of them, however as he caught them from behind and sucked them into the thermos.

"And Danny?" Kuri said.

"What is it?" Danny said.

"Watch out for yourself." Kuri said.

"How come?" Danny chuckled. "I handle ghosts everyday."

"Yeah but I was meditating last night and I caught sight of something big and bad watching you. Someone close to you is up to no good." Kuri said. "Just...be careful. I—me and Tucker—worry about you."

"Right." Danny stopped the scooter at the house. "Tell Tucker to put his mind at ease. I'm fine."

"Fine?! You're grounded, mister!" Jack yelled at him, grabbing Danny's phone and ending the call.

"Dad that was important!" Danny protested.

"Young man, your curfew is what's important!" Maddie said.

"You need to learn life lessons!" Jack said. "And I have just the idea how—"

Xxx

And that's how Danny ended up shoved in and RV with his sister Raye and his mom and dad singing showtunes all the way there.

"Wait till you meet my buddy, Danny!" Jack said. "Vladdy's the best!"

"You don't mean Vladimir Masters?!" Raye said. "He's famous and smart, not to mention handsome!"

"Weird. Do you have a crush on Dad's college buddy?" Danny said.

"Shut up. You have no sophistication you immature brat!" Raye said. "I am wise and noble, and you are bothering me!"

Danny loved his sister, but sometimes she was just weird.

"Vladdy was a great guy in college." Jack was still talking. "Until the accident..."

"Oh yes." Maddie said. "He got ecto-acne after that and his fiancée Raylene died tragically. I'm afraid he blames you, dear."

"Well that's all in the past! He'll be so happy to see me!" Jack said.

Raye had disappeared into the bathroom where she was rigorously fixing her hair.

Xxx

When they arrived at the manor, Raye was the first one out of the car.

Vlad Masters stood outside waiting for them.

"Jack, Maddie, young Daniel, and why Rachel...haven't you turned out lovely!" Vlad said. "Come in come in. Everything's ready for your stay..."

"We were actually going to stay in the RV—" Jack tried but then he saw the portrait of the Dairy King. "Vlad...any ghost sightings in your manor."

"Oh yes...constantly." Vlad said offhand.

"We'd love to stay!" Maddie dragged the bags in.

Xxx

That night Danny woke to his ghost sense going off, and rescued his Dad from the vultures again.

He realized that this must be what Kuri was warning him about.

He turned, still Phantom, ready to go back to bed, when he ran into another ghost.

He tried to fight only to be knocked senseless.

"You are still a child, young Daniel. Who knew that you would be Jack's son...what a surprise."

Plasmius transformed back into Vlad Masters.

A shocked Raye walked into the hallway, alerted by her brother's screaming. "_Vladimir_?"

She stared, having witnessed his transformation.

He stared, equally shocked, as though putting pieces together, a smug look on his face as he realized he was _right _and he finally had everything he wanted under one roof. "_Raylene."_

_Xxx_

Danny woke with a start, screaming.

"Now now, calm down little badger." Vlad said. "Raye here screamed too when she found you like this."

"Raye found me?" Danny said.

"Of course!" Vlad said. "My room is on that floor so I heard the commotion and came running. Raye wouldn't let you go as I carried you here, my boy."

"I was so worried Danny!" Raye said, hugging him. "Go back to sleep now. Vladimir will walk me back to bed."

Danny wanted to stay awake, didn't like the idea of that creepy guy around his sister, but he felt his eyes close as he slipped into sleep.

"Sleep tight." Vlad chuckled, clutching Raye's hand on the way out.

Xxx

The party was well underway and Vlad walked in looking around. He caught the eye of Raye as she left the viewing room.

"Ah Raylene...soon we will be together forever..." Vlad mused to himself.

He went over to the table where Danny was sitting. "Son could you do me a favor and go to my lab and pick up a present for your father?"

"Sure. But son's what my dad calls me. Call me Danny."

XXX

In the lab, Danny couldn't find the present.

But soon that was the least of his worries.

He saw on the table a photo of Maddie, Vlad, and what looked to be a grown up Raye. The corner of the photo was ripped out, and it matched the photo of Jack the vultures had.

"Welcome kit," a woman's voice said. She didn't seem to be a ghost. The woman was tall, and had long silver hair, and vulpine ears on top of her hair and a silver tail. Her eyes were bright golden and the pupils were vertical slits, like cat's eyes. She had whisker like marks on her face, and Danny could see traces of similar markings on her sides.

The woman wore red pants and a white dress shirt, with a belt that seemed to be made of vines.

The woman trapped Danny in a net and shocked him through it.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Vlad Plasmius' associate," she said. "Ahri Kurama."

Danny broke free from the net and kicked Ahri into some large tank-like units.

"So like a side-kick?"

The fox-girl's pleasant brow furrowed in irritation. "No. Like a, what do you ningen call it…"

"Not with the Japanese again…"

"Girlfriend."

Ahri rolled out a small black cube towards Danny which grew and trapped him inside a large glowing box.

"Huh?" Danny said, still shocked over the 'girlfriend' bit. "Hey! I can't phase out of this. It's disrupting my powers!"

"And that's not all it does," Ahri said dangerously, still angered about the 'sidekick' insult.

Ahri pressed a button on her remote and the box shocked Danny, causing him to scream in pain and transform back into his human self. In a daze, his head fell forward on the box, but Ahri picked it back up and held out a glowing green blade to Danny's neck.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Uh, the glowing blade was nice."

Ahri smiled. "You like it?" Her voice became dangerous again. "Now…"

"Enough!" Vlad said, standing near the lab door. "I didn't free you to kill the boy, Ahri! Your work is done."

An irritated look flashed across Ahri's face, but she lowered the blade and stepped into the Ghost Zone.

"The ectopuses?" Danny said. "And this Ahri person? I don't understand!"

"Of course not," Vlad said. "You're, what, fourteen?" He walked around Danny's box. "Too young to drive and not in college yet? I sent the ghosts. I wanted to see how strong Jack was, and then I found a new ghost hybrid. The second."

He transformed into Plasmius.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny said, but nothing happened. "Why can't I go ghost."

"Ahri made that weapon. She's handy you know. It disrupts your powers." Plasmius said. "Now. I don't have to bother offering to help you and teach you. You simply aren't ready to accept me. However. I'm going to go out there and take my life back, take Raylene back. And once I've done that, if you still defy me...watch the screens, Daniel."

Plasmius switched on video footage of Kuri from when she was about five years old. She was locked in a dark room, screaming. Every so often a pulse of energy would radiate from her and throw her into the wall.

"Sad...isn't it?" Plasmius was right next to Danny's ear. "The girl's father is an old friend. If he were to find her...she'd go right back in her cage. Her name...it's Kuri, isn't it? So Daniel, do behave yourself. For Kuri's sake."

He teleported out of there.

Xxx

Danny heard his phone go off.

He couldn't reach it.

He was watching the live feed of Plasmius' possession of his father. Romancing his sister. Ruining his family.

And Kuri. How had he known about Kuri?

Who would betray him this way.

"Danny! Get a grip!"

Kuri's voice came from his phone, although he hadn't picked up. She must have used a spell.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about my past but there's no time for that now." Kuri sighed. "Vlad does know my father. But believe me, if that man could challenge Grams he would have done it. The hex she put on him is way stronger than anything Vlad can do. He'll never remember me."

"Oh. That's a relief." Danny felt a little silly. "How do I get free."

"I called a friend. Knock em dead, Phantom."

The Dairy King appeared and let Danny go.

Xxx

After that, Danny remembered how strong his bonds with his family and friends were—the thing that Vlad lacked.

Using this against him, Danny won the fight, and bonus! His Dad looked like a total hero.

"Until next time, son..."

Danny sighed. Next time.

He had to make a note to tell Kuri. Vlad had a new ghost aura—silver, same as Danny himself! That must mean 'hybrid.'

He'd be happy to have good news for her at least.

Xxx

The GAV was driving away from the mansion.

"It's awful that everyone still seems so angry. And we used to be so close." Jack complained.

"It doesn't matter so much who you used to be. It's who you are now that counts. You kicked that ghost's butt, and you're a pretty cool Dad." Danny said.

Jack put arm around Danny's shoulder. "Thanks, son... But your curfew was still ten."

"Oh, man!"

The GAV drove past a sign reading, "Now Leaving Wisconsin," and the lights above the sign flickered off.

xxx

Ahri left the Ghost Zone and smiled at Vlad. "Nice little play we put on, wasn't it. I certainly do love tricks like this."

"Yes, he has no idea," Vlad smiled. "Young Daniel will join me soon enough, but for now I have you back at least. You must visit often."

"Of course I will," Ahri said, and the two kissed, after which white lights danced around her and she transformed into sixteen year old Rachel Fenton.

"Don't do that," Vlad murmured in disgust. "You know I hate feeling like a pedophile."

"But Vladimir…" Raye teased, and then the white lights shimmered around her, easing her into her adult form. "I can't let Ahri have all the fun."

She went to kiss him, then flinched and her form shuddered and started to fade. "Someone's shaking my physical body awake. I'll be back to see you Vladimir. I'll be back."


	6. Fast Food

**Masters' Manor**

Ahri handed Vlad Plasmius the photo of Kuri Hikawa, knowing his intent was to test her skill and that of Danny Phantom, her own brother.

The Lunch Lady Ghost took the photo and looked at it intently, either trying to memorize it or attempt to see it.

"It appears this girl has changed the menu," Plasmius said calmly.

"HOW DARE SHE!" shouted the ghost, flames erupting from her and looking infuriated.

He handed the ghost a map through the Ghost Zone to Jack's Portal. "She must be stopped."

**Fenton Works**

"So I've learned more." Danny explained to Kuri and Tucker.

He transformed then back again, and showed off his powers one after another.

"It's still not as good as Plasmius but I'm getting there." Danny said.

"Don't push yourself." Kuri said. "You beat him with smarts. That's how you win."

"And we have that in spades." Tucker agreed.

"Ghost located directly ahead." Fenton Finder said.

Jack and Maddie eagerly walked in the room, backing Danny into a corner.

"Ghost Located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

"Actually um...Mom and Dad..." Danny began.

"We have to get to school now." Kuri grinned.

Xxx

At school, Kuri practically ran to lunch that day.

"What's so exciting about mystery meat?" Danny said.

"I-Its...this is...THEY'RE SERVING FAST FOOD!" Tucker yelled. "NOOOOOO!"

Kuri sighed and relaxed and sat down with a plateful.

"I got them to do this." Kuri said. "Delicious!"

"Delicious? What's on the list? Panda Xtreme, Taco's Good, Thatsaburger, ChiChi's, Hedgehog's. Why would you make the rest of the school eat fast food for a whole month?" Tucker said.

"Because it's awesome!" Kuri grinned.

Kuri was so happy that Danny wasn't going to stop her, and Tucker was pissed but he wasn't going to do anything yet.

Danny's ghost sense went off, and he looked around, but didn't see anything.

"What is it?" Kuri asked. "Yurei?"

Danny nodded.

"Well only one thing to do!" Tucker said. "FAST FOOD FIGHT!"

XXX

They entered the kitchen where a lunch lady ghost with a shining pink aura.

"That's a pink aura. Means starvation right?" Danny said.

"Yeah!" Kuri said, impressed. "A person who dies by starvation appears pink with cloudy skin and doesn't make ghostly noises (only if they move). This ghost will eat any food left lying around, or prepare food for themselves. They will always be thin, no matter how fat they were when they were alive. A person who starves to death will seek to satisfy their hunger in the afterlife. This person occasionally opens the fridge, removing food from it. This ghost gets angry if there is no food or if their favorite food is unavailable."

"That's right...and I can't find the meatloaf." Lunch Lady said. "Did someone change the menu?"

"She did." Tucker said.

Lunch Lady grabbed Kuri and flew off with her in a swirl of meat.

"We have to save her!" Danny said.

"If she even needs our help, look!" Tucker said.

There was a blast of pure light, and the meat went flying everywhere.

Kuri came running, with a big grin on her face.

"Well. What do we have here?" Mr Lancer said.

Xxx

"Conspiring to create mayhem in my cafeteria!" Mr Lancer said. "Dances with Wolves people, there's a better way of channeling teen aggression. You stay here while I arrange your punishment."

He left and Kuri turned to Danny. "Get us outta here."

"No problem!" Danny flew off with Kuri and Tucker in his arms and flew them back to FentonWorks.

After he fainted, Kuri helped him into his bed, and she and Tucker went home.

Xxx

The next day Kuri met Danny at his house.

"I got info on the Lunch Lady ghost." Kuri grinned. "Julia Carolyn Child was an American chef, author and television personality. She is recognized for bringing French cuisine to the American public with her debut cookbook, Mastering the Art of French Cooking, and her subsequent television programs, the most notable of which was The French Chef, which premiered in 1963."

"So how does that help?" Danny yawned.

"She's a chef! Maybe we can trick her somehow!" Kuri said.

"Trick her." Danny said.

They arrived at the school, where Tucker had a protest set up.

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Give up, Foley, I've already won. Everyone loves the new menu."

"Except the crazy ghost!" Tucker protested.

"That I beat into next week!" Kuri said.

"Uh guys!" Danny said as his ghost sense went off.

Xxx

Danny was fighting with Julia and Jack was cheering that he finally got to see some ghost action, while Reiko looked pissed.

Kuri and Tucker finally stopped fighting.

Tucker grabbed the thermos from Jack and threw it at Danny.

Kuri took out the meat clones with Sacred Arrows.

"Cmon Danny finish her off!"

Danny aimed the thermos and sucked her up.

XXX

"So you got her back into the Ghost Dimension." Kuri said.

"Yeah no sweat." Danny said. "We won't be hearing from Lunch Lady again."

"I hope," Kuri added, "But if your parent's portal thing connects their dimension and ours, there could be more ghosts out there."

"Yeah," Danny said.

He thought about a future of fighting more ghosts. It wasn't a happy one. He really would rather be an astronaut. Tucker broke him out of his glum thoughts.

"Ghost dimension? That name sucks. It needs something cooler. Something slick..." Tucker said.

"What about the 'Ghost Zone'?" Kuri suggested. "That's its real name anyway, as a division of the Makai, the world of the yokai, or the species name of ghosts, where as the racial name would be yurei—"

"I like it, I like it," Tucker replied. "This is gonna be fun."

The future was filled with ghosties and baddies.

Kuri grinned. Yeah, fun.


	7. Bonding

Masters' Manor

Ahri handed Vlad Plasmius another photo of Kuri Hikawa, knowing his intent was to hunt down Kuri and use her powers against Danny.

Skulker took the photo and looked at it intently, trying to memorize it.

"This is the Enchantress," Plasmius said calmly. "She is quite the unique find. You must bring her to me first for examination, and then after that you will be rewarded handsomely as well as be allowed to keep her."

"Excellent," said Skulker, smiling.

Plasmius handed the ghost a map through the Ghost Zone to Jack's Portal. "She must be stopped."

Casper High

Tucker and Danny headed out into the hallway. Tucker went to each girl he passed and asked them the same question: "Will you go to the dance with me?"

The answer was always the same. "No."

Valerie Gray entered the hallway and Tucker made a beeline for her. "Hey Val..."

"No. I'm going with Kwan." Valerie said. "Unless something happens that makes me dateless."

Said football player ran over. "Guess what! Star said yes so you're dateless."

"Alright Foley, you're on." Valerie said.

"Yes! Pick ya up at eight!" Tucker said. "Man, Danny you gotta ask someone."

"Can't I just go with Kuri?" Danny said.

"If you manage to ask her." Tucker said.

Kuri headed into the hallway.

Danny approached, gasping for air. "Kuri do you think we could...the dance...?"

"Um...ok!" Kuri said.

At length, Tucker decided it wasn't the time. "Yeah, I know. But listen: maybe you'll get lucky and there won't be a ghost attack."

"Since when have I ever been lucky?" Danny scoffed.

"Fenton!" a braying, obnoxious voice carried across the courtyard. Tucker and Danny turned to see Dash Baxter, quarterback and bully extraordinaire, sprinting toward them with murder in his eyes. "Paulina turned me down for the dance and I'm gonna take it out on your hide!"

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run." Danny confirmed and they both wheeled around in a flat out stampede for any hiding place they could find.

Danny groaned in frustration. "This isn't fair. Every time something bad happens to him, I have to pay for it? Oh man, could this day get any worse?" The theme from Close Encounters of the Third Kind sounded from Danny's pocket as if on cue.

"Ghost alarm." said Tucker. "You just had to ask, didn't you?"

"I need to keep my mouth shut." Danny said darkly.

xxx

High atop the roof of Casper High, a hulking form faded into visibility. He topped seven feet, six inches, all in gleaming titanium accented by his ghostly glow. The metal skull that served as his face grinned, illuminated by the flickering green flames of his hair as he brought a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

Through the red tint of the lens, he scanned the courtyard until a targeting reticule appeared, indicating that he'd finally gotten a visual on his target.

"Excellent." He said in a deep, self-satisfied voice. "I knew there was a reason I decided to expand my hunts into the Human realm. So many new and exotic trophies to take." He grinned as much as a skull could and brought up a bio on the target on his wrist mounted computer. "You will make an excellent addition to my collection, Kuri Hikawa."

Xxx

Kuri Hikawa sat at her table and tried to distract herself with homework. For once, it was homework she liked; creative writing, but the malevolent feeling she was being watched wouldn't pass.

She growled and tossed the paper aside, trying to will herself to calm down.

Malevolence.

Kuri's eyes widened.

Avarice. Pride. Eagerness. Anticipation.

And they were all directed toward... her.

A net flew at her and she sliced it apart Shiken, her reiki knife. Down flew a mechanical ghost.

"I will have your pelt, Enchantress." Skulker said.

"Ah haven't heard that in a while." Kuri smirked and looked behind him.

Phantom blasted him with his ghost ray. "Enchantress?"

"An old nickname."

Phantom picked her up and flew her outta there.

They landed in front of Tucker.

"Relax, we can do this. I'll give you Reigan." She said, handing him her purification gun.

The three of them flew back to FentonWorks where Kuri put up a ghost calling sigil that gave Danny a headache.

It worked, however and soon Skulker was banging on the ghost shield.

"Together." Kuri said. "One. Two. Three."

They aimed their weapons and fired.

The ecto-suit was destroyed and Danny captured the tiny ghost.


	8. Captain Underpants

Kuri!" Danny ran over, hailing her at her lockers.

He tripped, and an amulet fell out of his backpack onto her lap.

"A present?" She raised an eyebrow. "Normally guys do flowers before jewelry."

Danny blushed, his pants becoming see-through.

"Nice one Captain Underpants." Kuri giggled and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, it's just me."

She put the pendant on.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun at the dance."

Xxx

Kuri was shopping for the perfect dress.

She hated dress shopping, and there was no way she'd go with Danny and Tucker, so she was stuck with one of the girls, Kiana Ofuda, and Rachel Fenton.

"This one will look great on you!" Raye said, handing it over.

"They don't have it in my size." Kuri said.

"Well they did...but Paulina just took the last one." Kiana giggled.

"It's just as well, loser." Paulina said. "You don't have the ass for a dress like this...your butt is so flat..."

Then of course, Paulina was attacked by a rampaging dragon.

Xxx

On the night of the dance, Danny had pretty much figured out that Kuri was a dragon.

He didn't know how to talk her out of wearing that pendant; he didn't wanna crush her. She seemed to like it so much.

Kuri was still fighting with Paulina; but she had managed to get the dress, and seemed to look awesome in it regardless of what the popular girl said.

Xxx

Paulina was checking herself in a mirror. Kuri walked up behind her in the reflection.

"Hey, Paulina. Nice dress." Kuri said.

"Nice amulet." Paulina said. "But it would look so much better on me."

She grabbed the amulet and yanked it off and put it on herself, snickering.

"You're a total bitch! Your just jealous because all your relationships are based on looks and not substance and they'll all fall apart one day when your body sags from all your disgusting plastic surgery." Kuri said viciously, mad that Paulina had snagged the only gift she'd ever gotten from a boy, and mad that Danny had given her a gift that belonged to someone else.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Paulina screamed. She transformed into the blue dragon and roared.

"Ah." Kuri said. "That explains a lot."

She clicked her fingers together, summoning her longbow and her Pentacle.

Danny was standing outside the bathroom.

"You could have just told me the truth, Danny." Kuri said, firing a Sacred Arrow at the dragon. It missed, blowing a hole in the ceiling where Paulina flew through, grabbing her with her tail.

She tried to trap the dragon in her Pentacle, but couldn't get a clear shot.

Danny launched into the air and pulled Kuri from Paulina's hand. Paulina roared at them, then hit them with her tail, sending them towards the bleachers. Danny turned himself and Kuri intangible.

"Now, Paulina, be reasonable." Danny said.

Paulina was flying through the air, then Danny phased through the roof and flew at her. Paulina breathed fire at him three times, all of which Danny dodged. He stopped in front of her.

"I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!" Danny said. "Go, Kuri!"

Kuri held up her pentacle. "My turn. Rin. Pyō. Tō. Ja. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen." Paulina the dragon was sucked into the glowing Pentacle. "Akuryo Taisan!" The Pentacle glowed white, and spit out Paulina and the amulet separately.

"Kuri?" Light flashed as Danny transformed into Fenton. He knelt down next to Kuri. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and look, so is Paulina," Kuri handed him the amulet, gesturing to Paulina, who was now flirting with Dash. "Better put this somewhere where its reiki can't get out."

"Reiki?" Danny put the amulet in a Fenton Thermos.

"Spiritual or Ghostly Energy," Kuri said. "Danny Phantom is pure reiki, whereas Danny Fenton is just plain ki, physical energy."

"Very interesting, as usual," Danny said, capping the thermos.

They entered the near-empty gym with students filing out. Kuri, Danny, and Tucker were standing in the middle of the floor.

"Sorry our date didn't pan out," Danny said.

"Ah, it's no big deal. Look!" Kuri pointed out the DJ. "The DJ is still playing." She turned to Danny. "And I think there's time for one last dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Danny handed Tucker the Fenton Thermos. "Keep an eye on this, will ya?" Tucker nodded.

Danny and Kuri were slow dancing.

"Promise me you'll keep your pants up." Kuri said.

"I'll do my best." Danny said.

Tucker was standing off to the side, watching them.

"Wait a second. I'm dateless again?! What does a guy have to do to get hooked up around here?" Tucker said.

Dora the ghost suddenly appeared next to Tucker. "I want to go to the ball!"

"On second thought, I don't need a date that badly." Tucker said. Dora came closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. Tucker began yelling to Danny and Kuri: "Hey guys, wait up! Can I cut in


End file.
